Bad First Impressions
by UrugiNoshi
Summary: This is a test. Im new at this so please dont be to harsh. I dont own any of the characters and maybe lemon if people like it. thank you!
1. Prolgue

Prologue.

And When Their Eyes Met The World Stopped.

She slowly walked down the long corridor, the windows open letting in the cold autumn air, she always liked this time of year because of the cold and smell of crisp leaves. The fragrance almost made her miss home. Today she was at Ludwig's house. He had set up a meeting for her and that…that stupid, idiotic, little...she best not go on. Kiku Honda hated the thought of looking into the eyes of that American. He had dared bomb her and almost killed her. Then he had the gall to sit there and hold her trying to make her hold on. If she could have kept her eyes open she could have placed some kind of Akuma's curse on him. All she could remember was the smell of his sweat and the harsh earth she had once known as home. Soon she could go home again, once everything was clean again.

Taking a breath while heading to the meeting room Kiku glanced at the walls. They were painted of the German flag on a very clean and glossy deep oak. The wood was one of her favorites because of its beautiful richness. Finally stopping at the ironed door to the meeting room her heels clicked on the marble floor eerily. Before changing her mind she used her anger to open the door slamming it on the wall making both blonds in the room wince slightly, one from slight fear and the other from pure annoyance. "Mein Gott Kiku, don't hurt my h…ouse…" The German's words almost caught in his throat seeing the anger and death inside the small Japanese woman's eyes. Ludwig had never seen such a rage inside her before, sure when Feliciano broke something or got on her nerves, but never a burning true hate, he had to admit he liked it in her.

She hadn't dared to look at him yet in fear of wanting to rip his head off or even worse. Looking to her friend she smiled as innocently as her body and nerves allowed and nodded. The tall German stood and left the room taking his long slow strides. Sometimes Kiku thought he did that on purpose to make her even more angry, what she didn't know was he was waiting for her to ask him to stay just incase of backup. Yes he was cold sometimes but he always wanted to be there for her and that annoying but cute Italian. When the door finally closed, the click seemed to echo in the small room and Alfred stared at this small woman. _'Did she always look so frail? This is my entire fault isn't it?'_ Kiku stared at the floor her deep brown eyes refusing to look up and stare at this horrible creature. Never before in her life did she want to kill someone this bad. But it would only bring war and she knew that but still it didn't help the persuasion. Why couldn't life be simpler than this madness? Before when she was sipping tea and talking to that little girl about the blossoms in spring, that was a true heaven because it was peaceful and she loved it. Then the next thing she knew…that little girl was gone in a pile of ash and she had been flung into a rumbled mess. Anger started to seep from her and the hot aura made the American get to his knees. Clearing his throat he started "Ms. Honda, I know what I have done can not be completely forgiven…But I Alfred F. Jones wish to personally and full heartedly give my apologies and that we had not…" Looking up at her he knew…he was not going to be forgiven and this was all a big waste of time.

"This is a big waste of you're time Mr. Jones and I truly hope you have an unpleasant ride…" Stopping in the middle of her sentence to look up, their eyes met, and the whole world seemed to stop. Sky blue met Deep earth brown and all hate, pain, sorrow, guilt, just for an instant seemed to melt and the moment only lasted a small amount of time when Kiku walked over and smacked the American hard across his face. The strength sending him into the wall to the right of him. There was an awkward silence after and Kiku turned rushing out of the room. Two things stuck on her mind, two things she hated herself for. They were an urge to kiss that American and the second, wanting to see him again and have him hold her to take away all pain.


	2. Chapter 1 Watashi ga HojiHold me

Chapter One

Watashi ga Hoji (Hold me)

Kiku ran to the nearest bar needing a pint of the famous beer that Ludwig rants so much about. Sometimes he just sound like the beer is his child and he was the proud parent. Once inside the warm air seemed to hit her and remind her that it was cold outside and she didn't have a jacket. She loved these bars here in Germany, the way the oak wood was shined polished and the dark rich colors made you want to just stay forever. Her first destination was the bar and sitting at the counter, ordered the pint of some name she hadn't even heard of. It was going to be an adventure and sometimes those were good. Especially if you were going to be trying one of the proud works of Ludwig's home.

Not long after the meeting with Ludwig and other leaders Alfred asked Ludwig to take him to the bar close by. "It'll be a good release and cool down after all this don't you agree? Don't think about it! I'm the hero and I say we go!" With this Alfred headed to the direction of the bar with Ludwig close behind. Yes the American annoyed him but he loved the beer of his homeland, it was also just right never too earthy or to bitter. Once at their table Ludwig said to the waitress. "Zwei Bier Bitte." Then handed Alfred the English version of their menu if he was hungry. Though Alfred looked very distracted staring off into space and it worried Ludwig a little. This guy was crazy of course, why did all the crazy ones end up with him. Like that little Italian! The beer being placed in front of him made Ludwig come out of his musing and looked over at Alfred who had already downed the Pint and was ordering another.

"I love mine beer as well Alfred but that is a waste to not taste such a fine brew" Alfred wasn't listening to him, his eyes were to busy watching Kiku who was at the bar. Her pint in front of her and her small pinky running along the rim of it. You could tell by her long distance expression on her face and her beautifully dazed eyes were off somewhere no one could reach her. He knew someone was talking to him but he just couldn't take his eyes away from her. The damage still clear on the skin that was showing, small cuts and dark bruises. It wasn't his entire fault for this yet it felt that way, it felt like he had hurt her for some sick pleasure but that wasn't it. Getting angry he glared at her slightly just something to do to help get rid of this frustration. "…On your mind…" Jumping back he looked to the German and shoke his head. "I'm sorry what that you were saying?"

"I was saying it looks like you've something on your mind" The loud voice of Ludwig had caught Kiku's attention and she looked over at them. It was like a dear caught in a head light, her face gave up every emotion she was feeling. Hate, Pain, Surprise, and a weird calm at the end. She paid for her drink and got up walking as if it were another day out of the bar. This frustrated him; it had to end here and now. Excusing himself and leaving money for the drinks he hurried after her. First he just followed her; she was picking random streets and places then finally once he couldn't take it anymore he called out to her. "Kiku wait please!" It startled her and she started to run, her little body pushing as far as the delicate frame would allow her. But his build was stronger and he caught up to her easily grabbing her wrist. "Watashi ni fureru ikenai!*Don't touch me!*"

"Kiku please! Lets talks about this just allow me that!" She pulled away like his touch sickened her; his touch made her feel dirty in many ways and it was none that she liked. Finally she only nodded and he brought her to an alley where they would have some sort of privacy and he pinned her to the faded deep red bricked wall and stared into her earthy brown eyes saying a little. His breath reminded her of the delicious beer and some sort of minty chocolate. He must have eaten one when he was following her. "Look I'm sorry for all that has happened but I could not just let you take my daughter from me, and I didn't want to send bombs on you but my boss… he ordered me and once that is I have to follow orders you know how that!" She stared at this man. Why was he trying to patch things up when it wouldn't happen? There was nothing in this world that would let her resolve soften, pride and pain mixed with the rage just would not let go so easily. Yes he was sorry and she saw that but it did not change a thing between them.

"I understand that you are hurt but that is not the excuse for bombing my home! I lost a girl who was like a daughter to you!" With this she tried to pull away but he pushed her rough against the harsh wall, now it seemed to be almost as unforgiving as her and a whimper of pain let from her as her shoulder popped slightly from his strength. You could tell he immediately he was sorry since his grip loosened and he looked down into her face. God only knew the guilt in his eyes made her want to hold him with such a fierce ache it scared her a little. A moment of silence passed between them emotions swirling before Kiku finally couldn't take the rage more at herself than at him for wanting all these things from the man who had hurt her. She spit into his face stunning him and he let go. Kiku to this chance to run away from him it would be her only chance to keep herself from saying the only words that would lift his pain. Three little words that could melt the pain away from them and then start a new relationship. That would never happen in her life and she would not allow it.

He wiped the spit from his cheek and watched her go. He wasn't going to chase a woman who did not want him to be close to her, but in time she would. Alfred walked slowly out of the ally and headed back towards the bar where Ludwig had waited for him. "It's late why don't you stay with me and Kiku tonight Alfred and then you could leave in the morning I wouldn't want you leaving at night" Alfred accepted with gratitude, he had one night to show her how much he was sorry and how much, oh god only knew, how much he loved her. When he had figured it out was when they were in that field of dust and he was holding her weak bloodied body and begging her to stay with him till help came. She had been under a few wall boards and some roof crumbles. She had looked so helpless and weak he just fell in love with the idea to protect her, to hold her in his arms. It thrilled him and little butterflies started to flutter in his partly empty stomach. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted his favorite snack and that said something to him.

Alfred F. Jones the Hero of America was in love with a small and beautiful woman. No a goddess is what she was, even though she was injured and weak she walked with such purpose and envious grace. Sure he had wanted women before; he was a man when it came down to it, though he had never fallen in love like this before. He did fall in love with his father once but that was over shortly and it didn't mean much anymore. Alfred had doubted it ever would pick up and go anywhere. At that moment he hadn't really cared. Already at Ludwig's house Kiku was starting a hot bath and getting ready to take her medication. Sometimes she dreaded taking it because the side effects made her feel weird. You would think they would take the pills off the shelves if they caused such a weird side effect but that couldn't be helped. It helped with the pain.

Kiku stared at the large bath tub, to her it could fit five people at least even though she knew it was more for about four regular sized people. Since she was a tiny person it could fit five. Why had Ludwig given her such a big room? Though he did mention something about it being the softest in his home, beside his own. Kiku brushed her fingers along the hard, cold, creamy marble and let out a long sigh before undressing and sliding into the hot steaming water. Soon she would be able to sleep, all she had to do was take her medication and wait for the side effects to just leave her. It would be easy though since no one was home and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out about her medication. When Ludwig was around she had to try and keep very quite not wanting to catch his attention during a very… embarrassing time.

Finally relaxing in the hot bath Kiku didn't hear that Ludwig and Alfred had entered the house, normally she had great listening skills but the hot water and the steamy comfortableness of the bathroom it distracted her from the human world and she was in her own little happy world remembering wonderful memories of the past. "Sounds like she is in the bath, why don't you go get settled in the room right next to hers. It's a little small but Mein home is you're home for the time being." Alfred nodded thankfully and walked by Kiku's room only to stop at the tall, polished oak door to hear water splashing slightly and soft cries of what sounded lust echoing in the large room behind that door. Blushing he walked by the door and went into his room and stayed there till he was sure her room had quieted.

A/N Ok here is chapter one hope you all like it ^^ leave reviews! Thank you


End file.
